


Flowers and Dessert

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Alpha! Kirk x Omega!Reader
Series: Kirk's Omega [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514180
Kudos: 14





	Flowers and Dessert

Once everything was set and on the table, you went to get Kirk and were thankful he was alone. “Hey, before we go in, is everything okay?” You were worried he would take what your mother said wrong. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” He asked, wrapping his arms around your waist.

You breathed a small sigh of relief. “I didn’t know if my mom’s questioning would stir up something.” You leaned into him. 

Once kissed the top of your head. “We knew it would happen.” He reminded you. “This is our life together, and we choose when we do things.”

You nodded, just relieved he wasn’t upset. “Well, dinner time.” You kissed his jaw. He gave you a squeeze and smiled.

You tugged him to the table and sat beside him as your parents sat across from you both. 

“Did you do well at the academy Jim?” Your mother asked, immediately listening to the stories he told. 

When you laughed, thinking about him telling you about pissing off Spock, he chuckled. “And then he ended up being my First Commander.” He smiled. “And I’m sure Bones has stories of being my roommate.” 

“He told us some things.” Your father chuckled. “I'm sure he told you about me speaking to him the morning you introduced us.” You and Kirk shared a look and he slightly shook his head. Your father raised an eyebrow. “I spoke to him right after. Told him he was being a child.”

You smiled at that. “Thank you. He really was.” You agreed. “He's back to being my big brother, though. Thankfully.”

“Thankfully.” Your father smiled. “If not he would be hearing it in person.” 

Kirk shivered, figuring he was a scary man. You chuckled, motioning to your mother. “It's her that he's scared of.”

Kirk gave her a weak smile as she laughed. “You've got nothing to worry about.” She reached over and patted his hand.

You winked at him and he smiled wider, feeling his heart race. Loving you made him feel whole, and he knew he'd deal with anything your parents threw at him, which didn’t seem that bad right now. 

The four of you continued talking a bit about space during dinner, retreating to the family room after. Sitting next to Kirk, you laced your fingers with his and rested your head on his shoulder.

“Are you both staying?” Your father asked. 

You shook your head. “I was going to get us a room in town, so I can show him around a bit tomorrow. And I know Leonard was going to be coming over tomorrow.”

Your mother hummed. “We’d like you to be here as well when he is. He needs to learn to have a family dinner.” 

“You just miss us fighting.” You teased her playfully.

“True, I’m sure they’re more adult fighting now.” She chuckled. 

Kirk laughed. “You’d be surprised. She sticks her tongue out at him usually.”

You gasped, looking offended. “He deserves it.”

“Never said he didn’t.” He pointed out. “I’m sure we’ve all done something along those lines behind his back.” He smirked.

Your father laughed. “Very true. It’s up to you both then. Don’t force them dear.” He looked at your mother. 

“We can come back for dinner tomorrow.” Kirk smiled. “I’d like to see Bones with you.” He told your parents.

You grinned. “He becomes proper.” 

He laughed at that. “Please tell me he’s less stuck up, though.”

You nodded. “He is, it’s weird. Especially the first time I saw him in like a classroom.” Your parents smiled at each other, happy to see you happy. After awhile, you stood and took Kirk’s hand. “Ready?” 

He took it and stood. “Yeah, I’m looking forward to some sleep. It’s been a long day.” He chuckled. You smirked and leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around your waist. “Thank you Mr. and Mrs. McCoy.” He grinned. 

“You’re welcome.” They chuckled as they spoke at the same time. You smiled wide and gave them hugs before leaving happily. On the way to town, your hand was resting on his thigh and you watched him happily. 

Kirk grinned. “They like me.” 

“I told you they would!” You chuckled.

He smiled at you and squeezed your hand. “Love you.” 

You grinned at that, your eyes lighting up. “I love you, too.”

He smiled and drove into a random hotel spot. “This look okay?” 

“I’m with you. I’m happy wherever.” You told him.

His heart warmed, but he sent you a smirk. “Sap.” He teased before getting out with you. 

You chuckled, shaking your head. You followed him close by and smiled as the place looked nice. 

The receptionist automatically straightened up when you both walking it. “Hello, Captain Kirk.” she smiled brightly. 

Glancing at him, you raised an eyebrow. “Fan?” You teased, motioning to the pretty girl. He blushed slightly, not knowing what to say. 

“I haven’t seen you since the academy.” She grinned. “What can I do for you today?” She batted her eyelashes but thankfully wasn’t being overly flirtatious. 

“We just need a room for the night.” He told her. 

She nodded. “Maybe if you're in town another day or two...we can catch up?” She asked, hopeful.

Kirk furrowed his brows just slightly. “I’m sorry, I’m just here visiting my mate’s family so I probably won’t have the time.” He said casually. 

You slipped your arm around his waist, gripping it. Her eyebrows went up. “Mate? Oh, I'm sorry! I just thought- shutting up now.” She shook her head.

He waved her off. “Honest mistake. May we have a room?” He smiled. 

“Of course!” She said happily, but you could tell that she wasn't pleased with Kirk turning her down. You just smiled and stayed at his side, feeling yourself become protective of your Alpha. Part of you wanted to slap the smile off her face. As Kirk gave his info and paid, he felt it that you were growing irritated. Turning slightly, he brushed his nose over your cheek. 

You felt yourself instantly relax at the gesture and soon you were in the elevator. “Don't worry, sweetheart. You're the only one for me.” He said before kissing you gently.

You melted into the kiss, but tugged him close to deepen it further. “Mine.” You breathed against his lips.

“Yours.” He gently pushed you against the wall and kissed down your neck, grazing his teeth against your claim mark. 

Your breath hitched at the feeling. “Alpha.”

“Soon, Omega.” He whispered. A shiver ran down your spine at his tone, and you licked your lips eagerly.

He nearly tugged you to your designated room and fumbled to open in. Giggling, you quickly pulled off your coat, needing him.

“Can you top, Omega?” He mumbled before kissing you deeply. 

Biting his lip, you shoved him back on the bed. “If that's what my Alpha wants.” You grinned, straddling him.

“I sure do.” He held onto your hips, looking up at you lustfully. You ground your hips down as you pulled your shirt off. He growled and threw his head back, bucking his hips. “Omega…” 

Gasping, you leaned down, licking up his neck. “Alpha…”

He moaned loudly, tugging at your bottoms. He sat up slightly to aid in removing his shirt but brought your hips down harshly when he laid back. Tangling your fingers in his hair, you gave it a tug as you kissed him roughly.

Kirk dug his fingers in your hips as you kiss, grunting when you kissed down his neck and left him marks. “You’re mine.” You panted, feeling territorial.

“Fuck.” He nearly whimpered. “All yours, sweetheart.” He has never really been marked up before, and he was loving it. 

* * *

The next morning, you woke up tangled with him and the sheets. You nuzzled in his neck and just breathed him in for a moment, before hugging his middle. You’d marked his neck up pretty well, causing your cheeks to turn bright pink. 

Kirk stirred as you squeezed at him. He groaned and turned so he was nuzzled in your chest. Throwing his leg over you, he had no intention of letting you go anytime soon.

You giggled and began playing with his hair. Your mind drifted to thoughts of what your mother had said, and slightly frowned when you began thinking about it. That was the last thing that should be on your mind, and you cursed her for being so insistent.

Thankfully Kirk began nipping at your shoulder. “Morning, sweetheart.” His voice was gravely. “Can we cuddle all day?” He asked playfully. 

“I would not object to that.” You smiled down at him. “We have until dinner time.”

“Good.” He was practically on top of you now, only for him to nuzzle in your chest again and resume sleep. 

You ran your fingers through his hair gently, your mother’s words once again making their way into your mind. What if Kirk never wanted to have kids? Was it that strange? You didn’t just want to blurt that question out, either. The more you thought about it, the more your mother started to make sense. Groaning, you snapped your eyes shut, hating that thought. How does one even approach that. 

Kirk’s voice snapped you from your thoughts. “I can tell something’s bothering you.” He mumbled, his voice laced with sleep.

“Sorry.” You immediately apologized. 

He shook his head. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” You blushed as he hummed. “Just thinking of what my mother said.” You admitted. 

Blinking, he looked up at you. “Bout kids?”

You nodded, but didn’t look at him. “What if she’s right?”

Kirk licked his lips, shaking his head. “You’ve gone your whole life wanting to be more than just some Omega. Maybe this is part of it? You want to do more than mate, have kids, and all that.”

You nodded, then shrugged. “That was my argument, yeah.” You sighed. “I guess I’m just overthinking it.” 

He shifted to look you in the eyes, resting propped up on his elbow. “We’ll get there in our own time, mate.”

You looked at him shyly. “You want kids, right?” 

“One day.” He shrugged. “I’ve never really thought about it. Just didn’t seem to be in my future, but I never thought I’d find a mate, either. Let alone MY mate.”

You nodded. “That’s how I feel, too. She just placed the thoughts in my head.” 

Kirk cupped your cheek and kissed you softly. “Well, if I decide I want them, I’ll talk to you. Same for you, okay? If you want them, tell me.”

“I want them.” You blurted it out, immediately blushing. “I mean…” you shook your head. 

He smirked. “You mean...?”

You groaned, growing flustered. “Babies are cute okay? But I get we’re on a mission.” 

Kirk’s smirk changed into a heartwarming smile. “I get it.”

“Do you?” You pouted. 

“You want them, but we have a job to do. Kids are cute, babies are cute...but we have a mission.” He nodded. “I feel the same.” 

You relaxed a little bit at that and nodded. You leaned forward and kissed him softly, thankful that you weren’t mated to some Alpha asshole who wanted nothing more than to breed you. He cared enough about both of your career’s to hold off on a family right now, and that was what you wanted. “I got so lucky with you.” You smiled. 

He chuckled, nearly blushing up to his ears. “You wouldn’t have said that when you entered the Enterprise.” 

Laughing, you shook your head. “Probably not, and you wouldn’t have agreed with wanting me.”

“I always thought you were hot.” He admitted. 

“Really?” You blushed.

“Oh yeah, definitely.” He chuckled. “Instantly.” 

“I noticed your smile, actually.” You told him, your fingers tracing his bottom lip.

“Not my great ass?” He teased. 

“That was second.” You winked.

“And third?” He teased, kissing your jaw. 

You giggled at the feeling. “I really liked your voice.” You admitted to him.

He smirked at that. “My voice?” He kissed up your jaw and nibbled at your ear. “You like me talking to you then?” 

“Among other things.” You teased.

“Do tell, and I’ll share mine.” He grinned. 

You shook your head. “Nope. I told you three of mine. You’ve only said you thought I was hot.”

He pouted. “Which is true.” He maneuvered you both so you were laying on his chest. “I also think you’re super smart which adds to your sexiness.” 

“Do I need to buy a pair of glasses for our quarters?”

He looked at you with wide eyes. “Please.” 

“Will do.” You grinned. “And a plaid skirt?” You teased. He groaned, feeling himself get aroused at the thought. You nipped his lip. “Someone have a thing for nerds?” You teased. 

He blushed. “I didn’t know.” 

“Well, it looks like we discovered something new.” You kissed him softly. “I’ll only be nerdy for you, Alpha.”

“Baby girl.” He growled, gripping your hips tightly and nipped at your lip. You whimpered lightly at that. Kirk went to kiss you but whined as your comm went off. “I hate that thing right now.” He groaned. 

“Me, too. Better be good.” You answered with your name. 

“Hey.” Leonard was on the other side. “Should I take something to dinner tonight?” 

Kirk glared at your comm as he heard him, mouthing. “Is he serious?”

You glared at your comm. “Yourself?” You said slightly sarcastically. “Why are you asking me?! Ask mom. She's the one cooking. I helped last night.” 

“I think she’s mad at me.” Jim marveled at how different he sounded, not the grumpy doctor he was used to. 

“Who? Mom? Why?” You asked, confused.

“Because I put you under stress.” Leonard sighed. “She holds grudges.”

You rolled your eyes. “Bring her flowers and her favorite dessert. Anything else?” 

Before you could stop him, Kirk took the comm. “If there is, it can wait. She's a bit preoccupied.” 

Leonard clenched his jaw. “I believe I was talking to my sister.” 

“Who is with her mate.” Kirk replied. “We'll see you at dinner, Bones. You heard her. Flowers and dessert!” 

You sighed as Leonard didn’t say anything and hung up. You gave Jim a disapproving look but waved it off. It was something that you’d laugh over later.

Jim just pouted cutely and hugged your waist. Lying forward on his chest, you kissed him softly. “I’m getting kinda hungry, you wanna go eat at my old favorite diner?”

“Is love to see something that’s your favorite.” He grinned. 

Pecking his lips, you slid off of him. “Then we have to put on clothes!” You chuckled as he groaned.


End file.
